The present invention relates to an electromagnetically operated valve.
Electromagnetically operated valves communicating with a pressurized fluid in an oil-filled chamber, for example of a gear housing in a motor vehicle, are known. An electromagnetically operated valve of this type comprises a housing; an armature resiliently retained in an armature chamber of the housing by spring retaining means; an armature operated valve body for control of a pressurized medium movable with clearance in a hole provided in the housing and a spring biasing means urging the armature toward a valve part. The armature chamber contains a damping fluid for damping motions of the armature and is hermetically sealed from the valve part toward which the valve body is urged by a rubber membrane. The housing is also provided with a compensating chamber communicating with the armature chamber and arranged on a side of the housing remote from the armature to compensate for volume changes of the damping fluid.
Such known valves are very often connected via an aperture in the armature chamber, to a pressurized oil filled chamber which houses the valve. In such an arrangement, it can happen that particles of dirt enter into the armature chamber and impair the function of the valve. Attempts have been made to prevent this occurrence by fitting filters or by means of intermediate volumes, but this is costly.